Datong
Category:Races =Overview= Somewhere between a blend of the civilized and tribal societies, Datong make their homes in the large trees of their homeland, some families taking up as many as five or six hollowed trees to serve as their homes. Perhaps more so than any other race, the Datong's lives revolve around their large families, and few Datong that remain on their home island venture far from their ancestors' homes. Datong have offspring in litters of 2-10 cubs, so it's quite common for the average Datong to have around ten to twenty siblings, though any higher than thirty-five cubs in a single family is unusual. These animal-like creatures love to feast and hunt, and though most are trained to fight, they are often a peaceful folk, rarely using their fighting skills for anything other than hunting or for sports. Datong love spending time with their families, and very few things in life come before the well-being of their kin. To insult a Datong's brother is to insult him, and grudges rarely stay between individuals in Datong countries. The elder Datong siblings watch over their younger kin until they grow up and move out on their own, though it isn't uncommon for them to still "cub-sit" on occasion. Some Datong develop wanderlust and travel throughout Ehrdi, but most stay on their homeland. Those that do travel are often Druids looking for a different location for their grove -- Datong's close relationship with nature makes them an ideal people for Druidic practices. Though mostly feline in appearance, some Datong have more canine traits in their ears and tails. Most Datong males have manes, except for the Datong that are striped or gray. Non-striped Datong fur is often brown, orange, gray, or golden yellow. Striped Datong fur is either orange or white (each with black strips). Datong hair (manes in non-striped males) are often black, brown, blond, or red. Their eyes are brown, yellow, green, and rarely red. =Animals= More information on this section coming soon. =Art= More information on this section coming soon. =Children/Families= More information on this section coming soon. =Clothing= More information on this section coming soon. =Common Classes= More information on this section coming soon. =Druids= Druids are an integral part of the nature-conscious Datong, and most druids live in the highest tops of trees to symbolize their elevated status, or at ground level, close to mother earth. Datong druids tend to live alone with their families or in covens of other druids. Every Datong community has at least one local druid coven within five miles of their borders, but rarely do the druids place their groves within regular community boundaries; this generally only happens in larger cities where space is limited. Though druids do run in families, any Datong of any status may become a druid if they wish to, and any child of a druid is free to choose another walk in life if they so wish. To become a druid in their society, Datong must pass four rites once they make the choice to become a druid (usually around their coming-of-age at 18). An aspiring druid is known as a Leafchild until they complete the trials and become a full druid. These rites, in order, are as follows: *'Rite of Marks:' The Leafchild must paint their body in holy nature symbols with special blends of berry and herbs; these symbols will remain on them until they become a full druid. *'Rite of Dreams:' Next, the Leafchild must embark on a Vision Quest. To do such requires the Leafchild to travel alone into the wilderness for three days, bringing only a knife, the clothes on their back, and a few herbs for any wounds. During this time, they are to fast from dawn to dusk, hunt and gather their own food, and spend much of their time in meditation, invoking animal spirits to send them a vision. The spirits will send the young Datong a dream hinting where to search for their grove, if the Datong is deemed worthy. If a vision is received, the Leafchild will know they are worthy and continue on their quest. If not, they return to their former lives. Some attempt again in the years ahead until they have proven themselves to the spirits, while others pursue different lifestyles. *'Rite of Nesting:' Once a Leafchild is gifted with a vision, they seek out a location for their own grove, or attempt to gain acceptance into an preexisting coven's grove, depending on what their vision dictates. Only the more powerful and gifted Leafchildren are gifted with the vision of starting their own grove from nothing. More often than not, the Grove is within Datong lands. Sometimes, however, Leafchildren are sent away from the homeland, often to place that needs nature's purifying touch. This is often the longest rite for a Leafchild -- the journey usually takes at the least several weeks, at the most several years. The would-be druids know when they have finally found their grove when the spirits send them a sign, whether it be another dream or something symbolic in the surroundings that only the individual Leafchild would catch. *'Rite of Purification:' The final rite is simple enough when a Leafchild enters an established coven: They participate and run the grove's next purification ritual, usually held during every new full moon. A Leafchild establishing his or her own new grove, however, must purify the area on their own. While the same in concept, this often holds more work, and sometimes proves dangerous if the area surrounding is corrupted by the presence of evil spirits or demons. This is why establishing new groves is reserved for the stronger and more in-tune Datong. Once the purification is complete, the spirits bless the new druid with nature spellcasting abilities, and the symbols from the first rite disappear from the druid's body, symbolizing their new status. =Education= More information on this section coming soon. =Festivals= More information on this section coming soon. =Food= More information on this section coming soon. Vegetables More information on this section coming soon. Fruits More information on this section coming soon. Grains More information on this section coming soon. Dairy More information on this section coming soon. Meat and Fish More information on this section coming soon. =Housing= Though the Datong live in large families, officially organized governments, and have many densely populated cities throughout their countries, they are still nature-oriented folk. Even their most massive metropolises are like their tiniest hamlets, just more packed and populated; Datong always make their homes in treehouses, hollowing out enough of the tree to live in, but leaving enough intact for the tree to continue living. Datong sometimes expand part of their dwellings in added-on buildings to their trees. Rope bridges connect home-trees of members in the same family -- the larger the family, the more trees are used.